Pixie Sticks
by Clover-x-Charm
Summary: Sora distracts Riku from his homework. I suck at summaries. My first fic. Short oneshot, implied SoRiku, OOC... I think thats all.  Please review!


Hey my lovely KH fans! If your reading this that means that you have found _-pause for dramatic effect-_ my story.  
><em>-crickets chirp-<em>  
>Okay so I guess if wasn't very dramatic. Oh well, back to what I was saying…<br>Be warned! This is my first fanfic, ever. It's just a short oneshot of Sora and Riku. I guess it's got implied SoRiku. It's OOC so don't be mad if they seem a little…weird. xD I think their ages are probably around the first Kingdom Hearts.

Please R&R! I really want to hear what you guys think.

**Disclaimer**

I own nothing at all!  
>Square EnixDisney owns Kingdom Hearts, Sora and Riku.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Pixie Sticks<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Riku, play with me," Sora whined.  
>The silver haired boy looked over at his friend who currently was bouncing around on a sugar rush from the pixie sticks he had just ingested. Riku shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips.<p>

"In a minute Sora. I'm almost done," Riku said turning back to his homework.

It was Friday afternoon and the two boys were hanging out in Sora's room. Riku was trying to finish the homework their English teacher had assigned. Sora, as usual, was leaving it till the last minute when he would no doubt ask Riku if he could help him finish it. Riku would always end up caving and helping him.

The brunette frowned at the back of his friends head before he went back to jumping on his bed. He looked across the room and saw his oversized chair, a huge grin on his face.

"HEYAH!" Sora yelled as he leapt from his bed to the chair. He had done this a million times why should this be any different?

_THUD_

"Ugh," Sora groaned from his new position sprawled on the floor. He had missed the chair, but how?

Riku looked up from his work, cocking an eyebrow. "Sora?"

Sora sat up, his signature pout now gracing his features.

"What happened Riku?"

"I was gonna ask you that," Riku chuckled.

"Don't laugh Riku! It hurt. How could I miss the chair?"  
>Sora just sat there frowning completely oblivious to the smile on Riku's face.<p>

"You moved it so you could dance earlier. Remember?" He snickered, remembering his friends version of dancing.

Sora's eye grew wide with the realization that he hadn't moved the chair back to it's usual place.  
>"Oh yeah," he laughed, rubbing the back of his head.<p>

"Dork," Riku laughed, going back to his work.

"Hey! Don't be mean Riku. Just cause you think your so cool…"

Riku looked over at the brunette and his attempt at glaring. Sora had never been very good at glaring and ended up looking more like his usual pout.  
>"I am cool" he said looking at his friend, a cocky grin on his lips.<p>

"Raaw"

Sora pounced on Riku knocking him to the ground. The two boys wrestled on the floor, laughing. The homework completely forgotten. Sora managed to get Riku under him.

"Got ya," he said triumphantly looking down at Riku with a huge grin on his face.

"You think so?" Riku ask a playful glint in his eye.  
>Sora's smile fell a bit. He knew that look Riku had and it wasn't good.<p>

Riku jerk his hips forward in a quick motion causing Sora to loss his balance and fall backwards. He jumped on top of the brunette boy, straddling him.  
>He grinned down at the boy under him whose bottom lip was jutted out in a pout, even while his eyes danced with the fun he was really having.<p>

"I win," Riku smirked.

The pout on Sora's lips turned into a smile and he started laughing, Riku following suit. Sora had an infectious laugh that usually left everyone in the room laughing even if they didn't know why they were doing it.  
>Their laughter subsided into a comfortable silence. Riku rolled off Sora, sitting next to him. Sora just laid there, his hands behind his head.<p>

"Best friends…"

It wasn't exactly a question but Riku knew the answer Sora was waiting for.

"Always," Riku smiled, looking down at the boy next to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>END<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So that's it. My very first attempt at a story.  
>I'm a bit proud of myself for actually posting this since I know it's mediocre at best.<br>_-shrugs-  
><em>Did you like it? Hate it? Clicked on it by accident? Tell me! I must know

Thanks for reading!

~::~ Sweet Clover Charm ~::~


End file.
